Demon or Savior?
by the man of many talents
Summary: ok I just recently got something I thought I should add...He was hated since he could remember then he met her and her mother. then he trained with them then he was accepted by them learned with and studied with them he truly felt he belonged with the hyuga but he would never forget who he was, NARUTO UZUMAKI BELEIVE IT (ooc sasuke)
1. attack on the kid

**Ok guys this is my first try at a Naruto fiction but oh well wish me luck and please review if you can and I will try to say something back any way onto the story!**

It was a bright sunny day with a few clouds lazily floating over konohagakure no sato otherwise known as the village hidden in the leaves, or by lazy people as konoha. The day was like most in October calm with a crisp breeze as a rather large mob rushed through the civilian district chasing what could only be seen as an orange flash(other fic reference should read it's called Naruto uzumaki: the orange flash) as a five year old Naruto uzumaki ran from a rather pissed of crowd of villagers and some ninja on the date off October 10th the day the villagers all hated his existence all the more and the worst day of his life every year on the same day…his birthday.

Now he is used to pissed off villagers as it was the only constant in his life as of now but that doesn't mean he likes it he normally only got brutally beat to the point of broken bones but this year was different this year the decided to take kunai and knives of all sizes and **CARVE** there normal accounts of 'filthy beast', 'demon brat', and 'retched monster' into him as well as messages like 'die' and other things but thankfully he had an amazing healing rate and high pain tolerance so he was fine for the most part but needless to say he was a little sad he had taken to the ideas of abandoning the village but knew he wouldn't get far after all the ninja academy started in 3 years then he would get to learn great survival skills and then he could earn respect.

His thoughts carried on as he decided to walk to ichiraku's ramen as he got there he walked in and noticed that he was bleeding profoundly as his blood got on the counter and within seconds the blood flow stopped but the cut was still deep and the blood was still visible as it closed up Naruto then looked up to see Teuchi and Ayame look at him with sadness in their eyes as Ayame asked "They attacked you again? I will get those bastards someday ne outou?" "No nee-san I want to gain their respect my way! I'LL BECOME HOKAGE BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled it was after this the he ate 29 bowls of ramen in five minutes and he decided he would take a walk through the forest to see if he would get lucky and find a sword or some ninja gear somebody had left behind hopefully a sword as he had always wanted one.

As he walked he found that he grew more squeamish as a wave of what he could only call killing intent washed over him and he was proven right as he tripped and a kunai flew right where his head had been he turned and was met by a shinobi who reeked of sake the shinobi proceeded to pull out a sword that was longer than Naruto was tall in which he tried to cleave Naruto in half with luckily Naruto got up and ran away but the man was way faster than Naruto and punched him knocking him to the ground where he upon impact lost consciousness


	2. sewer secrets in the brain

**hey everybody chapter 2 i know i was drawling on a bit here but please bare with me anyways lets go!**

Naruto awoke in a damp sewer like place not knowing what had where he was and more importantly why he wasn't dead then he heard a voice yelling " **C** **ome find me"** Said with a loud yet soothing voice (if that is even possible). When he started to walk around he could somehow feel the urge to go in certain directions until he found a wall of bars a paper saying seal he then saw a blood red orb appear into the light then a snout as well as a whole body of a giant fox with…one…two…seven...eight…NINE TAILS meaning that… Well really he didn't know.

 **"Hello kit"** The fox said with a sadistic looking smile that Naruto somehow found to look comforting because it was the first smile from anyone other than nee-san and Jiji that he had ever gotten "Hello" He said not a trace of fear in his voice as he spoke looking directly up to look into the massive eye "How did I get here first that shinobi is trying to kill me and now this?" He asked slight worry in his voice

 **"Well about that we are in your mindscape, Or simply put inside your head and your body is still about to get slashed by a sword, Buuuut luckily for you I will be nice and grant you use of all my demon weapons,D** **o you want to use them or die trying to survive on your own? if anything I can take over and kill the guy for you, what will it be kit?"**

Naruto in sense of trying to understand now jumping at the prospect of using demon weapons asked of what kind of weapons he could use then three large racks appeared in front of him with weapons of all shapes and sizes from war hammers to small blades but there were a few things he saw that he truly liked and then he asked a very important question "How will I carry all of these?" He asked in wonder as he stared at them all **"Well you could seal them onto your clothes which look a little worse for wear here how about you put this on… "**

Was all the massive fox said as a black shirt with the konoha symbol appeared on the front in dark orange and over that there was a red haori with multiple seals on it already and then there was a pair of baggy pants that restricted no movement what so ever then he started getting worried "Didn't you say that guy was still about to slice me?" he asked worry evident in his voice **"Time is slowed down 10 minutes here is half a second out there"** The fox said "Ok so I am gonna put these on real quick" he said changing into the other clothes "Also if this is my mindscape then why does it look like a crappy sewer then?" He asked in a rather sad tone **"That is because you are all ways sad and try your best to stay happy but in reality you think your life is well you know what goes in a sewer"** The kyuubi said in a matter of fact tone **" Why don't you think about somewhere that you can be peaceful"**

He said somewhat hopeful. and with that the entire area changed to a wide field with trees in the distance but one thing was missing, the bars holding the fox demon walked up to the boy a feeling of freedom making him happier than ever before he then proceeded to push naruto to the real world before running free and stretching his legs


	3. 5 year old skills

**I'm back again with another new chapter also i will try to make a certain date that I will post on most likely is it will be a weekly chapter but not sure i kind of gave up on my other story but hopefuly i can get back to it it's just off putting to not get any reviews I mean what if you guys hated it but didn't say anything what if you loved it so please please! review any thing flames likes who cares! just review anyways ON TO THE STORY!**

as naruto opened his eyes he quickly summoned a pair of daggers that had pistol handles and ragged serrated blades that curved up,with red flames that turned into what looked to be fox heads. He quickly put the daggers into an x above his head and barely avoided getting sliced in half. He then put all his might into shoving the shinobi off of his small body as the man had fallen on him in his drunken slash then prceeding to pull out a bunch of skull kunai (look at my profile pic)throwing them with amazing accuracy(for a five year old) and pinned the man to a tree.

Then he ran to the hokage's workplace,As he busted through the door he was met with a barradge of kunai from the hidden ANBU in the room to which he difflected with ease using the kunai in his hand making everyone in the rooms jaw go slack although he never noticed "old man we need to talk" he said without any sense of happiness in his voice. The old man simply sighed "What is it Naruto?" he said with a little hope that he would no longer have to put up with the devils main creation,Paper work, sadly it was just the opposite "A freaking shinobi just attacked me!" Naruto yelled making the hidden ANBU tense as he got closer to the hokage's desk "and then before he could slice me with his sword he punched me knocking me out next thing i know i am talking to a giant nine tailed fox in my head" " _although that part wasn't bad he was kind of nice"_ he mummbled although everyone heard it "Then i have all these seals with things called _demon weapons_ which are pretty cool as well as the new clothes but back to what i was saying" the boy said getting back on topic "i stuck him to a tree with these cool kunai and ran here!" he said out of breath "Inu" the hokage said as a ANBU dropped next to naruto "follow naruto and see if the shinobi is still if he is send him to ibiki for his crimes then come back "yes sir" the ANBU said as he and Naruto walked to where the shinobi was.

Unlucky for him the shinobi was passed out where he had been stuck to the tree the one thing Inu noticed was that the shinobi hadn't been hit by the kunai with his almost skin tight clothing as he remebered that the little boy had thrown them "you threw these kunai?!" he asked incredulusly "yea so what?" he asked getting slightly defensive "most chunnin can't even throw them this precisly!" he said now way past impressed "thats amazing!" he said pulling out the kunai and handed them to Naruto "Lets go." he said as he picked up the shinobi and carried him to the hokage's office. unlucky for the hokage, there was an even more massive pile of paper work not even half an hour later


	4. first friends

**OK everybody sorry for the delay but I couldn't find my flashdrive which already has this chapter written on it as such I am using copy and paste anyways on to the story that you all are wanting I mean why else would you be here right?**

Naruto found that after the shinobi was taken in for interagation the little boy decided to take a walk in the park.' as he walked through he could feel a very heavy pressure on his back but he couldn't find a name for it but it was always following him but he could never quite tell what it was but based on how every one hated him he could only assume it was hate or malice then his thoughts turned to the Fox in his head. He thought on how the foxes tails looked like fire swishing around he then thought of something funny from one of this favorite manga's 'I've got a fire in my belly' he thought giggling.

he then bumped into something or someone for that matter and as he fell over he grabbed their arm and pulled them on top of him as his head hit the ground saveing them from hitting their head on concrete like he had ending in a sizeable goose egg on his head and a girl who smells like fresh lavender looking up he saw the face of the girl he had saved from those bullies a week or two ago then he remember how he got beat to a pulp in front of her and remembered a promise he made to himself to get stronger and defend the weak people in the world who can't defend themselves, NOT THAT HE THOUGHT SHE WAS WEAK OR ANYTHING SHE WAS PROBABLY REALLY STRONG and kinda cute now that he looked at her up close ...WAIT WHAT!

THEN what thought was a groan brought him back to reality as he realised his position he sat up slightly and put an arm around her back and stood up picking her up and he heard a quiet "eeep" and he set her down on her feet "you're the girl I saved drone those bullies the other day right? The girl responded with a nod and embarrassed blush "W-what's your n-n-name? She asked. "I-I'm hinata" "I'm Naruto uzumaki believe it!" hinata giggled and held out her hand "N-nice to m-meet you N-naruto-kun" she said smiling "Nice to meet you too hinata-chan!" he said shaking her hand and feeling a warm tingling sensation in which Hinata felt as well

then a voice said "Hinata is this your boyfriend?" at this Hinata turned tomato red and stuttered "M-mom d-dont say s-stuff like th-that!" Hinata's mom sighed "well I guess I can stop joking around for now,what's your name?" she asked "Naruto uzumaki remember that because I will be hokage to make those mean people who beat me and cut me respect and depend on me so they will want me here believe it!" he said dead serious his story was enough to make her feel bad for him

"My name is Akemi Hyuuga meaning bright and beautiful place in the sun,Do you know what your name means?" she was met with a blank state "I figured as much well your name means fish bean paste or a maelstrom, maelstrom means massive whirlpool of intense violence,any ways future hokage do you wanna train with Hinata and her cousin Naruto looked at hinata who returned it with a small smile and nodded Naruto turned back to Akemi and shouted "you better believe it!" and he followed the two people who didn't hate him on sight


	5. a years time

**Hey every body it has been a while huh im not sure what to say I mean I had to move but I could have uploaded since then but I didn't and so ... i'm sorry but I am back so worry not! I will use one of my favorite talents and write you all a chapter worthy of your eyes to read so BEHOLD!**

 **time skip 1year**  
-

"Oi Hina-chan!" shouted a blur of black and yellow as it rushed a girl with pale lavender eyes and midnight blue hair as she turned she was met with a six year old Uzumaki Naruto trapping her in a hug "Naru-kun?" she asked having lost her stutter being a round him for the past year, as a light pink blush dusted her face, "what's up?" she asked curious after having been trapped in a hug "I missed you" came the blunt reply from our favorite blonde as he tightened his hug on Hinata causing her to eep and darken her blush to crimson "wh-what d-d-d-do you m-mean" having her stutter return for the first time in a while making Naruto smile in accomplishment and giggle.

"so hina-chan how was hanging out with your other friends?" asked Naruto as he slowly moved his hands down her sides without her noticing then brushed her sides causing her eyes to widen as he started tickling her ruthlessly as she giggled loudly then started laughing yelling "stop! STOP! still laughing she started tickling him and he jumped as she quickly flipped them over turning the tables as she started tickling him back making him start shouting out pleas of "stop" and "you win" as she gave him mercy and stopped just noticing she was on top him as she scrambled off blush furiously and offering him a hand and as he took it he stood up and she punched him making him poof into smoke as she noticed a blond lock of hair in a bush nearby.

"Damn" she heard a yell from the bush as he ran up to try and tickle her again and she punched him again this time he just flew back a bit and bounced as he laid there "Oh Naru-kun I thought you were another clone!" she said as she felt hands on her sides and the "Naruto" smirked as he poofed and she was tickled once more from behind and as she turned she was embraced by Naruto and she saw he had the widest smile she had ever seen "what are you so happy about?" she asked with a smirk "the fact that I have an amazing friend like you Hina-chan" he said nuzzling her neck creating an eep from her "well I'm happy to be your friend Naruto-kun" she said sweetly as she hugged him tighter

"well we should probably go to your house we don't want to piss of Ko any more since that he has been seething over there in the bushes for about 10 minuets, as he said this they heard a gasp as Ko popped up asking "how the hell did you know I was there?" he asked clearly enraged that he had been caught "note of advice I can sense rage and malice so keep a cool head if you intend to hide from me and then Hina-chan can sense chakra so we are the ultimate tracking team I mean I can track HIASHI for kami's name how do you intend to hide from me guy's head is like an ice block

then the two jumped away and ran towards Hinata's house while hiding from Ko as he ran towards them and tried to find them "well that was interesting" said Naruto as he and Hinata sat in Hinata's living room "well I better go home now Hina-chan bye" he said and kissed her cheeked just to laugh as she turned red and fainted "that never gets old although kissing her cheek might have been a bit over the top... eh oh well bye hina-chan" he said as he walked out and jumped the fence as he started walking home.

on the way he stopped by ichiraku ramen and said hi to jiji and nii-chan "hey squirt" said nii-chan as she quickly gave him a miso soup with naruto (fish) "thanks Ayame-chan" said naruto giving her his signature foxy grin and thumbs up as he wolfed it down "where is jiji?" asked naruto as he finished his 4th bowl and ayame was making another pot for 4 more bowls "he went out to get more pork and Naruto she said as she continued to call the fish naruto as she told him and teased him at the same time making him puff out his cheeks in a pout "well I have to go nii-chan see ya!" "but what about your ramen?" she shouted as he walked away.

"oh yea put them on the table" "ok then?" she said questioningly as she did as he said and as he walked up to the table she watched him as the bowls vanished and a tattoo like thing appeared on his arm "wow I didn't know you knew fuinjutsu!" she said in wonder as he smirked and his wallet popped up in his left hand and he pulled out some money and laid it on the counter then he pulsed his chakra and it was gone again "anyways bye ayame-chan he said as he walked home


	6. vow to protect

**Yo everybody what's up T.M.O.M.T here to say that I hope I make your week great with this chapter and I am also contemplating making this a slight harem fic comment what you think and I will decide based on your thoughts anyways on to a story I am to make worthy of your eyes!**

The next day as Naruto woke up in his apartment with a loud yawn and a scratch of his head removing his panda cap he got up and went about his daily routine of getting out of bed brushing his teeth after a shower going to a random training grounds and practicing his aim with kunai and shuriken as well as using his other weapons and making his resistance seals stronger so that it would be harder to move.

after a while of walking around Konoha he saw a few of his friends namely Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji

he had became friends with Shikamaru through Hinata because as clan heir she had to befriend other heirs and at the time they had seen the lazy Nara at the park and since knowing Hinata was to shy Naruto went as well to help calm her nerves

at this time Shikamaru offered Naruto and Hinata a game of shogi. Hinata went first and had managed to play for a while longer than most but she was not quite as good as a genius like Shikamaru who then asked Naruto for a game.

It is an understatement to say Shikamaru was flabbergasted by the fact that when he took his thinking pose Naruto took one as well except instead of his hands on his lap Naruto made a hand sign close to the horse seal except his fingers laced into each other then his pointer fingers went one on each side of his nose then his thumbs pointed up his face in somewhat like a smile mask (think of a Kakashi mask using your hands) then at the same time Shikamaru and Naruto said "I have thought of 200 moves/I have thought of 150 counter moves" and to say Naruto won wouldn't be putting it good enough Naruto beat Shikamaru in 20 moves simply by moving "random" pieces and making a trap.

after that Shikamaru was good friends with Naruto from then on and they often played games trying to outsmart the other which Shikamaru most times won because Naruto still wasn't quite as smart as the Nara clan but he was good none the less

Naruto had met Shino in the forest one time at a mostly abandoned training ground where he saw Shino sitting and meditating as he was slowly floating on a cloud of bugs and chakra as Naruto walked up to the boy he noticed a slight drain on his chakra as he looked down he saw his chest covered in bugs. as he saw this the other boy walked up and stated simply "why are you here".

as Naruto looked at the boy he noticed one thing ' _I cant see any facial features'_ "I came here to train" he said bluntly and as quickly as it had started there was no longer a drain on his chakra and he extended his hand "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" the other boy took his hand simply saying "Shino Aburame" after this they both sat down and meditated in companionable silence

And finally Naruto had met Choji at... You guessed it an all you can eat buffet he had gone with Hinata, Neji and Akemi Naruto had gone to the bar stools at the counter and had ordered 15 ramen bowls mean while another "pleasantly plump" boy had sat next to him and ordered 15 servings of pork upon hearing this Naruto decided to challenge him to an eating contest as he had said this rather loudly Hinata, Neji, and Akemi turned as well as the boys father and both adults got smirks on their faces and walked up to the boys Akemi to Naruto and the other boys father to his son and they decided to make a bet "losers group has to pay for the winners groups meal" they both said simultaneously and it was at this moment the food got to them.

"ok 3...2...1...GO!" Hinata yelled out as both boys savagely ate their yet never dropping or spilling any. after 1 minuet they both finished at the same time "it-it's a t-t-tie!" everyone yelled out shocked as both boys looked at the others bowls/plates "good job" they both said high fiving "names Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said extending his hand "Choji Akimichi" the boy said with a smile "and for the record I'm not fat I'm pleasantly plump and never forget that" he said with a dark undertone making Naruto fear for his life a bit.

as he saw them lying on the hill watching clouds he decided then and there that no matter what he would protect his friends and his village even if the villagers hated him he would become Hokage like he had said when he met Hinata and Akemi, He would gain the respect and fight for them.

 **Hey everybody I just want to say that I am really happy to all those people who read my story and please comment if you want a harem fic or not I can make that happen give me Ideas complain about things I don't care just comment if you would please thank you and GOODBYE!**


	7. the extra bit

**Hey everybody the man of many talents here I AM SO SORRY IF I MISSED MY UPLOAD DATE LAST WEEK I COULD HAVE SWORN I UPLOADED SO AS COMPENSATION I WILL GIVE YOU TWO CHAPTERS FOR ONE! also i am here to let you in on a secret. I am thinking of starting a seven deadly sins fic and was hoping someone wanted to work with me and work on ideas so if you do comment or pm me please thank you also thanks to saiyanvegeta1648 for your review glad to know somebody cares but just to say again this is my FICTONAL story so it doesn't have to be a replica of the anime anyways onto a story worthy of your eyes**

After he had hung out with his friends he decided to go to the hyuga compound to see how Hinata was doing after his..."sneak attack" little did he know she was very willing to get him back two fold she waited for him to come into the compound and followed him. as he walked around the compound looking for her he got grabbed and pulled into a room when he opened his eyes he found himself kissing a blushing Hinata on the lips this was the only time we will ever see Naruto faint and have a blush to rival Hinata's

when he woke up he was in Hinata's room staring at the ceiling with the familiar scent of lavender in the air when he tried to move he found some extra weight on his chest he looked down to see a peacefully sleeping Hinata asleep on his chest or so most would see "I know your awake" he said "your blushing really bad" which was rewarded with a slight "eep" and Hinata falling off the bed pulling Naruto on top of her and somewhere along the lines their lips hit each other making them kiss as they hit the ground and Hinata bit Naruto's lip drawing blood and putting it into her mouth

"Sorry Naru-kun" Hinata said sheepishly "no problem hina-chan but one question...did you kiss me because you like me or as payback" this made the blue haired girl blush furiously and say "b-b-both" in as quiet a voice as possible for Naruto to still hear her "in that case he said causing Hinata to look up right as he kissed her again just noticing his blood on his lip he pulsed chakra to it to heal it.

having done that pulsed some to Hinata's mouth making a fox head symbol appear on her wrist before disappearing but not before Naruto noticed it he grabbed her wrist and looked at it then pulsed the same chakra to her wrist and caused the same symbol to appear again only more dark like ink it was then that Hinata snapped out of her stupor and looked at her wrist to see the same symbol and simply asked "what is that" she was met with a firm voice saying "pulse your chakra into it"

so being the worried person of the two she did as told...nothing it was gone as soon as Naruto let go and it was back as soon as he touched her "so I was right" Naruto said "what do you mean" Hinata responded sounding worried "I have always had two different chakra sources, use your byakugan really quick" Hinata turns on the byakugan "as you can see I have a lot of chakra but watch right around here ' Naruto points to his stomach

at first nothing happened but then his blue chakra swirled around and went towards his stomach while the red chakra spread out but not much you would have to look directly at him to notice his changes but his whiskers where more pronounced and his eyes red as well as fangs and his nails grew and turned to claws then with the byakugan she noticed a little line of his chakra connected to her wrist as she looked she saw she had a small pool of the red chakra in her wrist. the mark then started moving to her stomach when it got there she felt a slight burning sensation as it wrapped around her chakra coils and a seal appeared on her stomach

"What the hell?" a shocked Naruto stated "Wh-what just h-happened" Hinata said as she slightly lifted her shirt showing the fading seal as a look of recognition washed over Naruto's face did I just give you some of his chakra!?" Naruto says "Whose?" "one sec come with me" Naruto says holding up his fist "what?" asks Hinata "just bump my fist and I will explain later" Hinata bumps his fist and every thing goes black

 **Ok so how does everybody like it please be sure to comment I know I have some followers so why not comment what you think so far it would really help**


	8. personal split

**Hello everybody i get the feeling that it has been a good and bad day for people like most are so if you had a bad day i say good luck and please enjoy if you had a good day please i hope you have a greater day tomorrow now on to a story that is worthy of your eyes! And if you don't want to flame i uploaded a video to youtube and will put the link at the end of this chapter so please comment on it and type FFN and i will know you read my story! :)**

review please

Naruto and Hinata woke up in a grassy meadow "where are we?" asked a confused Hinata as she watched all kinds of wild life run and jump around (including Naruto who was chasing a fox with 1...2...4...5...6...8...9 tails!) "Naruto how can a fox have 9 tails?!" she asked in wonder"oh right Hinata this is Kurama or the kyuubi , Kurama this is Hinata. "isn't the kyuubi a massive fox that wants everybody dead?" Hinata asked then Kurama ran and jumped on her playfully and said "Rawr I am the Kyuubi no kitsune fear me!" as he nibbled on her face "Hinata let out an eep as she fell down with Kurama on her lap

"he isn't like most people think but he can be, Kurama," the bijuu looks to him "show her " Kurama nods and runs off and then the small playful fox grows into a massive fox with 9 massive flame like tails and at this Hinata realizes "he is the real Kyuubi" she states astonished "That is what I said right?" Naruto says with his big fox grin on his face she sees Kurama sitting like a dog in the background with the same grin "so that's where you got that from..." Hinata says with a laugh.

"Anyways on to the important stuff,Hinata show him." Naruto says pointing to her stomach "OK" Hinata lifts her shirt to her stomach and triggers the seal as she does this Kurama goes wide eyed "wha-what!" as this happens Naruto looks at Kurama to see something really weird kurama splitting in two "KURAMA!" He yells " **Relax kit my chakra was split between two beings so i decided it would help if i taught her how to use it and the weapons as well so half of my being will go with her which will not make you any weaker because you will both now have the amount of chakra Naruto has so you will both be kage level and as a bonus you both get to put up with me also"**

then Kurama turned blood red and the second Kurama turned blue and introduced itself "I am Safaia meaning sand flame, blue flame, or chain flame, I am the other half of Kurama, I am female by the way" she walked over to Hinata and shrunk down to the size Kurama was when Hinata first saw him "i'm the more... nice part of Kurama for the lack of better ways of putting it the chakra that got put into you merged with your brain to make the best choice of what parts of us to put into you while still having our original jinchuuriki's interest in mind so you have me who relates to you and now Naruto has a Kurama who he can work even better with because in reality Kurama has a goal too, get all of the bijuu together and make sure humanity will trust us and our brothers and sisters kindly and trust us and Naruto can help us with our goal as can you Hinata" Hinata stood there shocked by the fact that she could help a bijuu something with that has enough power that it would take a god to defeat.

then the bijuu's both turned to the other and nodded then both got big and ate their jinchuuriki and as that happened Naruto and Hinata woke up and noticed the sun setting Hinata forced her chakra out of her and and it made dark purple flames around her hand instead of the normal light blue while as naruto did so it looked like blood floating around his hand instead of the orangish-red that was the kyuubi's chakra at this they held hands and the chakra made a nearly black purple flame and they held hands walking the entire way to the Hyuuga compound

 **Hey everyone hope you liked it and please review I'm talking to you people who follow this story! GOODBYE**

 **channel link:** **watch?v=MtDO6S8jvRI it's ok but the channel will get better trust me**


	9. stuff happens

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777IMPORTANT888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **hey everybody i'm thinking about updating on Fridays so i can for sure update on time with school starting and all that (I hear 8th grade is hard) but i will ask you if you like Wednesday's better then i will do my best to not have another *coughs* mishap with uploading but i will be making more YouTube video's hopefully soon so please subscribe to my channel and i will be forever in your debt and also if you notice more spelling problems than usual my PC is being stupid so i could really use a beta reader to help me out if you want to help just pm me also i'm gonna try to make a really long chapter this time. SO... ON TO THE STORY!**

The rest of the year went by mostly uneventful save training for the academy and a lot of time on both of their little hands and as Naruto's seventh birthday came around he celebrated with the Hyuuga clan like he had his last birthday and like last time he was surrounded by laughs and smiles and happiness unlike his first five birthdays since he bumped into Hinata that day he had been a lot happier even Neji the perpetual stick in the mud had lightened up and been happy since he had met Naruto.

like his last birthday he had gotten presents and like his last birthday he loved them. from Akemi this year he got some healing ointment, from Hiashi who now thought of the boy like a son he got a medical book and some gloves with bladed finger tips and thick metal on the palms "what are these for?" he asked curious yet excited "you are part of our clan yet you don't know our jyuken so i figured as long as i can have you here i will teach you the jyuken and as for the fact that you have no byakugan i will teach you the exact placement of every tenketsu point on the human body "at this Naruto giddily jumped up and hugged hiashi at which the man jumped but hugged him back

then from Hinata he got a sword that had a fox head pommel that went to a red ray skin hilt that was wrapped in white like a traditional katana then it had a 3D fox head guard that had the blade coming out of the mouth (like orochimaru's kusanagi) the blade itself was blood red while the fox head looked like the new Kurama then she gave Naruto a pair of black shinobi pants with red pockets and a black shirt with built in chain armor and resistance seals for weight training set to what most people would think way to high but they had been working with resistance seals since they had started training together, the shirt had a blood red konoha symbol and he also got a over coat that was pitch black that had the kanji for "fox" on his back in big bold letters that he left open to show the konoha symbol,

Hinata had also gotten him a very special gift that he loved as soon as he saw it, a red and blue guitar that was made to look like a red and blue fox with a number of tails standing next to each other facing opposite directions, everybody looked at hinata questioningly and she just shrugged and said "s-class secrets cant be said aloud" and everybody got a shocked look on their face as she showed the others her seal and she smiled then looked at naruto who had been awestruck knowing the guitar design symbolized Safaia and Kurama he immediately knew he would treasure it for as long as he lived along with it he got a strap a case an amp and the cords needed to use it he hooked it up and began strumming the cords after using electric tape to tape the cord to his leg and focusing lightning chakra there (he can use all elements because of Kurama as can Hinata) and the amp turned on he started strumming and coming up with tunes until he found a familiarity between them and got an idea and he started to play a song that he knew "happy birthday song" gaining an impressed look by the people in the room and they clapped as he put the guitar and other stuff into a storage scroll.

as Hinata's birthday came around Naruto knew he had to get her something just as good as she had gotten him so he got her a bow with arrows that had the arrow slot where you put it to fire the arrow shaped as kurama and safaia's head and half was painted red for kurama and the other blue for safaia and it was made to be used by either hand as it had a cut in the mouth to fire the arrows from either's mouth the bow itself was deep purple strengthened wood with Naruto's personal strengthening seal so it would never break but would still bend to shoot and the arrows could be chakra infused to do more quiver was made of the finest white leather he could afford and had an infinite seal which made it able to hold as many arrows as she could afford

he had also gotten her an expensive necklace that was a gold heart that was gridded and see through to show some shiny pearls in it (will put link at bottom) all though the necklace alone cost him an entire months food bill he had been eating at the Hyuuga compound and saving his money so he could buy her more as he continued shopping he say something he couldn't help but buy a pale lavender t-shirt with darker lavender on the sides and a pair of dark purple female shinobi pants with a dark purple jacket that when left open would show the black konoha symbol on the front of the shirt.

as he went along he continued to buy a bunch of little things for his newly dubbed "Hina-hime" and as the day went on he had exhausted his wallet and his arms by the comically large stack of presents he was carrying and decided to use a storage seal and as he walked home he thought 'this will be fun' and walked the rest of his way chuckling.

the next day was December 27th and he walked his way to the Hyuuga compound with a lavender colored cake and a little scroll in his hands as he got there he nodded to the guards who stopped him with a comment of "whatcha got in the scroll?" Naruto just nodded back and said "Hina-hime's presents" at this they smiled and allowed him to walk by having checked if he was Naruto or not quickly before hand as Naruto walked in he noticed confetti and streamers every where and knew they had had a party last night as he had had a clone participate so he could shop and that they would have to clean up as Hinata's actual party on her birthday would be for gift giving and political show case to show others that the Hyuuga's had a strong leader in mind

as well as a little competition to see if there was anybody worthy enough to be with her. as he found that the place was a wreck and there was a lot of drunk Hyuuga people laying around he made a hundred shadow clones and had them clean up and another 10 to go get some medication for all the people who would surely have been hung over from the party

as he walked around looking for Hinata he found that he had changed the hyuuga clan for the better as when he had first came here they were all like bigger neji's in being sticks in the mud but now they all would let loose and have fun he liked the way things were speaking of loose now that hinata had all elements they had decieded to teach her another form of the jyuken that her mother had come up with which was made to be loose and defensive instead of stiff and offensive so she could switch between the two as well as any other people who didn't have the earth affinity

when he finally got to hinata's room he noticed something odd... the wall to her room was gone and Hinata had a blush on her face.

"Hinata are you ok?" he asked slightly question was returned with a mumble "of one sip...damn wall...BASTARD" then she looked up and said" oh Naru-kun i missed you" as she stepped closer he noticed a bottle on the table that distinctly said "sake" he whispered then his eyes widened 'shit she better not b dru-AAHHH" he said as he fell to the ground as Hinata jumped him and kissed him as he could taste the sake on her breath 'damn i have to keep her happy who knows if she can use the drunken fist or not then it clicked 'some of the people on the ground had bruises and cuts... some of the walls looked like people fell through them DAMN SHE BEAT THE WHOLE CLAN ok ok ju-just keep her happy and your fine right?RIGHT?'

"Things aren't that simple Naruto-kun" she said "wha-what?" "just cuz i drank sake doesn't mean-HIC-mean you can -Htake advantage of me I only want to cuddle and nothing more or i will beat you" naruto sighed in releif but she thought it was sadness "Sorry Naru-HIC-kun" Naruto smiled and said "No problem Hime-chan" he said as he cuddled her and kissed her 'crisis averted' he thought happy to still have his limbs attached

He woke up to the sound of Hinata's scream and already his hand had been set aflame with his blade glove on ready to kill anybody who heart her only to noitice that she had just been sitting on his lap face pressed close to him "must have startled her" he thought as he pulled the blades back to his fingers to look like normal gloves and stopped the chakra floating around his hand and decided he needed a shower so he went into Hinata's bathroom and took one.

after five minuets he felt a slight chakra pulse and heard a quiet eep and waved at the door with a smirk and then used his sexy jutsu to turn into hinata without the smoke staying because of the water so he was now a naked hinata in the shower and he grabbed one of his new boobs but before anything else could happen hinata came in and dissrupted the jutsu with chakra and then Naruto went back to himself and noticed Hinata look down then faint at this he stopped the shower coated his skin in chakra and forced it out drying himself off got changed and carried her out

as she woke up she was in a grass field full of lavenders and sunflowers something made to symbolize her and she walked around she saw a house so knowing that this was her mind she walked in as she walked in she saw a girl her age with dark purple hair pale skin and bright blue eyes as well as bright blue clothes and nine purple tails, taking a guess at who the girl was she asked "you have a human form safaia?" she was met with the eyes looking at her and a smile "yes i do and so does Kurama in fact he is over in the other house with your boyfriend now" she said with a smirk "he's not my boyfriend" Hinata said blushing madly "do you not remember?You kissed him and gained our chakra and then you kissed him while you were drunk last night then you peek at him while he takes a shower he is your boyfriend HE CALLS YOU HINA-HIME AND HIME-CHAN he is your boyfriend "fine come on"

as they get up and walk out Hinata notices that the house is a dark purple with bright blue trim while there is another house that is blood red with a black trim and she walks to it and knocks to which the door swings open to reveal a well built teen with no shirt and blood red hair that is sticking up in some places (meliodas hair but red) and a pair of black sweat pants

as he see's them he say's "hey Hinata me and Naruto were just talkin about you come on in" then he looks at safaia "lookin' good" he says as he kisses her Hinata looks at them and raises an eyebrow "what she is my gender bent perfect copy of me for me and i love her" Hinata giggles as her and Naruto who just walked out say in unison "THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE IN LOVE *GASP* IMPOSSIBLE" as they both crack up laughing and he starts chasing them around his house while safaia giggles "GET BACK HERE" could be heard through out the house

 **hey everybody hope you enjoy this longer than most chapter i hope to do more fluff chapters like this in the future but still have enough action anyways bye guys**


	10. academy starts and new friends

**Hey everybody i have some good news i have a friend of mine and we are now working on this story together when ever we can he will be spell checking and writing this with me so just wanted to let you know AND NOW ON TO A STORY WORTHY OF YOUR EYES**

after the "great kyuubi chase" they decided to not anger Kurama as they had found he NEVER cleans his house and where stuck with chores and had been so caught up in that they had barely noticed September started soon as well as their first year in the academy.

the next day they woke up and got ready Hinata at the Hyuuga compound and Naruto at his house as they both walked away towards the they got there they saw a group and Naruto being a out going person waved at the small group and said "Hey I'm Naruto! And this is my girlfriend Hinata!" as loudly as he could making Hinata blush while Naruto gave his foxy grin while one of the guys in the group with short slightly spiked up hair and grayish blue eyes that slowly shifted green as Naruto looked at them waved with a smile "Hello, I'm Toshikuni Ando." He said with a half smile, then reaching out a hand to shake hands. Naruto shook his hand and was met by a bright light in his eye as he turned and put up his hand he was met with the sight of a blade as silver as the blonde boys eyes which sparkled with humor as he went spun the sword and expertly sheathed his sword on his back and let the blood red handle go as it dropped back in. he then held out his bandaged hand to Naruto who shook it and he then turned to Hinata and bowed

As he stood up two girls ran up and one with dark blonde hair and blue eyes the other with light pink hair (not sakura bubble gum but a lighter shade) they walked over and the one with pink hair hid behind Yohada after she noticed them while the other one with dark blonde hair walked to Ando and grabbed his hand seemingly nervous while the hiding one seemed scared, at this Naruto chuckled and waved at them with a small smile on his face while Hinata giggled and waved as well "Miatsu-Hime/Hanako-chi (purposeful saying of chan wrong as a nickname) this is Naruto-san and Hinata-san" the boys said simultainiously. both girls meekly waved as the one known as Hanoko said "Hello" in a quiet soft tone "Hello Miatsu-san, Hanako-san" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time as they both bowed making the girls smile a little after a little while of talking a bell rang and they walked into the academy and sat at a desk as class started

as soon as they sat down two people walked in to the room one with a ponytail and a standard Hitai-ate while the other had silver hair and a full head cover Hitai-ate "Hello everyone i'm Iruka umino and this is Mizuki, we are your Chunin instructors from now on" the man said with a smile as he looked at them but as he looked at Naruto his gaze stayed a little longer as he thought 'He does look like his father for sure but the question is does he act like him' "Ok class for the first day i thought we could go over chakra manipulation i will need two people to come help... lets see Naruto and... Yohada please come up and help me out" he said as both boys got up and walked to the front smirking as they both got there "ok i need you both too feel deep inside yourselves and find the feeling of a warm current flowing inside you both nodded now imagine me and think of that warm current filling up the image-" before he could finish he heard two shouts of "HENGE NO JUTSU" and in front of him were two exact copies of himself grinning widely at each other "KAI!" then a blast of smoke and the boys where back "Clan training helps for jutsu you know Iruka-sensei" both boys said as they walked to their seats leaving the whole class except their group speechless because no other clans had trained their young of these jutsu. the only other person who knew the basic jutsu was a certain brooding boy in the corner flocked already by girls who recognized his last name "SASUKE-KUN GO SHOW UP THAT BLONDE!" said a familiar banshee as she practically screamed in his ear earning a slight wince from the raven haired boy

"No sakura I would rather just listen to the lesson Iruka-sensei is teaching" said the brooding boy "HE KNOWS MY NAME EEEEEHH" yelled the bright pink haired girl "Why wouldn't I you introduced yourself right?" asked the boy gaining back his hearing and losing it just as fast yet again "True" said the girl as she finally sat down noticing all eyes were on her after her outburst just seconds ago as she blushed a light pink

This would be a great year for all of the people in konoha

 **Hello to everyone who reads my stories i have an announcement: i am thinking of writing a "life's a game" fic it is a real story already but this one will be mainly Naruhina if i write it and also will be a lot more appropriate for young audience and i just thought it would be cool plus naruto isn't going to be an unbeatable god and will try to fight fair anyways comment your thoughts please and have a good day**


	11. The interesting day

**I swear I'm sorry please don't kill me I've had football and school and family problems etc but this will be a short chapter because i need a person for the fights scene so please voulenter so here you have it**

As was said it was indeed a great week for Konoha and intern a great month Naruto had befriended sasuke, sakura, ino, surprised everyone buy greeting Shikamaru and Choji by name explaining how they all knew each other everyone (except Hinata's) jaws dropped when he said he beat Shikamaru in shogi and tied with Choji in an eating contest

As they got to know him they realized he was really nice even if what their parents (only sakura's) told them said other wise, they had all decided they would give him a chance anyways although sasuke became kind of sad as his family was brought up 'Itachi will die but that's not important at the moment' said sasuke coming to the end that revenge is not a good life goal "we should all hang out with him as much as possible, it has to be sad having never known his parents" Said the raven haired boy to the rest of the group all getting sad looks as they remembered how their parents always helped them, taught them, had fun with them, etc. they couldn't think what it would be like to not have them

at this time Naruto walked in having heard the whole thing was nearly in tears that his friends would do that for him so he ran and did the first thing that came to his mind, he hugged them all at once and said the first thing that came to his mind "I love you guys!" sasuke not being one for affection swapped places with a text book giving Naruto more room to grip the others as he chuckled at their mis-fortune and then he laughed which again surprised everyone as they all started smiling and laughing

later that week they decieded to test their skills and have a full on battle where they all fought each other

 **again please voulenter**


	12. MUST READ

Hey guys i'm a bit irritated so please bear with me but I got some people bashing my fic one is a GUEST i mean dude show your face so that i can actually call you out and the other one... YOU DONT HAVE TO BE AN ASS you could have said the same thing in a not as much of a douche bag way right? but now im pissed at you so HAPPY? you got me thinking,

"Should i even write this? is this even worth it are they entertained?"

Well i don't care what those bashasses think i am writing my CLICHE STORY, WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE CLICHE, IS CLICHE FOR A REASON IT IS THE CLASSIC LETS GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD SO I WILL WRITE THIS AS THE CLICHE STORY I want it to be but i will go and fix up previous chapters as was again bashed on by a person who actually shows their face (Thank you for that Novier) and a guest to scared to review with a profile so HA I CALLED YOU OUT NOW GO RUN FOR THE HILLS YOU ASS


	13. sorry

Hey everyone * nervous chuckle* it has been quite some time eh? look i have really lost my muse its been a long time and i just cant continue anymore so from now on this story is up for adoption i am really sorry for those who were waiting for another chapter guys and i will eventually write again but until then good bye


End file.
